powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuichi Hachisuka
is a recurring suit actor. He is the twin of Shoji. He often plays female rangers and non-human villainesses, but he has also played three male rangers. He played monsters in the Metal Hero series and . He predominantly played Yellow Rangers in Super Sentai history from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman until Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Currently, he is specializing in playing female villains. Roles Super Sentai Series *''Choudenshi Bioman Ep. 4: Self Destruct! Mecha-Humans'' - Mecha Human *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' - Change Phoenix *''Choushinsei Flashman'' - Pink Flash *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' - Pink Mask *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' - Blue Dolphin *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' - Pink Turbo *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' - FiveYellow *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' - White Swan (for 24 episodes) *''Super Sentai World'' - FiveYellow, White Swan *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' - Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' - MegaYellow *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' - GingaYellow, Gingaverick *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V'' - GoYellow (main), Liner Boy *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' - TimeGreen *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' - GaoWhite, GaoYellow (sub) **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' - Karate Opponent *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' - HurricaneBlue (sub), HurricaneYellow (sub), Chuuzubo, Manmaruba, Sandaaru *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' - AbareYellow (sub), Visionary Messenger Voffa *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' - DekaBright, Succubus Hells (Episode 21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' - MagiMother, Heavenly Saint Raigel, Sorcery Priest Meemy, Hades God Cyclops *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' - Bouken Yellow *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' - Mele (armored form) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle'' - Mele (armored form) *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' - Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger'' - Mele (armored form) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' - Dayu Usukawa, Princess Shinken Red *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' - Dayu Usukawa *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' - Go-On Yellow, Gosei Pink, Dayu Usukawa, Pollution President Batcheed *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' - Gosei Pink *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' - Gosei Pink *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' - Gosei Pink, Gokai Yellow *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - Gokai Yellow *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' - Gokai Yellow *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' - Gokai Yellow *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' - Yellow Buster *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' - Yellow Buster *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' - Yellow Buster *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' - Joyful Knight Candelilla, Man (40; out of suit) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' - Madame Noir *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' - Kyuemon Izayoi, Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' - Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' - Naria, Gokai Yellow, Wolf Man *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' - Naria *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' - Eriedrone, Mozuma, Akyanba, Metal Deathworm, Great Monk (38; out of suit) *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!'' - Naria *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack'' - Kaal Indaver *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'''' ''- Goche Ru Medouhttp://www.japanactionenterprise.com/wp/?page_id=48, Iselob Starfryed's Human Form (Episode 39) *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019)- Medusa Minosaur (episode 3), Mummy Minosaur (episode 13), Arachne Minosaur (episode 19), Pricious Power Rangers Series *Power Rangers Zeo - Cogs, Machine Empire Monsters *Power Rangers In Space - Yellow Space Ranger *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Galaxy Yellow Ranger, Wolf Galactabeast/Galactazord *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Max Solarzord *Power Rangers Time Force - Time Force Green Ranger *Power Rangers Wild Force - White Wild Force Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger (sub) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Blue Wind Ranger (sub), Choobo, Motodrone, Eyezak, Vexacus *Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger (sub), Pupperazi *Power Rangers S.P.D. - Nova, Morgana *Power Rangers Mystic Force - White Mystic Ranger, Calindor/Imperious, Oculous *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Power Rangers Jungle Fury - Camille *Power Rangers RPM - Venjix, Road Attack Zord, Mach Megazord *Power Rangers Samurai/Power Rangers Super Samurai - Dayu, Red Samurai Ranger *Power Rangers Megaforce/Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Megaforce Pink, Super Megaforce Yellow *Power Rangers Dino Charge/Power Rangers Dino Super Charge - Poisandra *Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Madame Odius, Venoma *Power Rangers Beast Morphers - Beast Morphers Yellow Ranger References External links *Yuichi Hachisuka at the Japanese Wikipedia *Yuichi Hachisuka at the Kamen Rider Wiki * at the Category:Suit Actors Category:JAE Members Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes